


Kih Tigaanur

by uJwArM



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uJwArM/pseuds/uJwArM
Summary: Cody looks at the general, slides off his helmet, tucks it beneath one arm, and pins the man with an inscrutable look. “There was an accident,” he says. There’s a sliver of a Coruscanti accent in the base drawl of the Marshal Commander’s Mando’a. “A siege on a Sith Temple. We found him like this.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Kih Tigaanur

Tuffs of ginger hair spill from the black cap on the child’s little head. His fingers grip the hem of the hat and yank down, a gurgle of laughter leaving him as he stomps around, merrily taking delight in the miniscule vibrations he creates in the unstable grated floors of the hull.

“I don’t…”

Cody looks at the general, slides off his helmet, tucks it beneath one arm, and pins the man with an inscrutable look. “There was an accident,” he says. There’s a sliver of a Coruscanti accent in the base drawl of the Marshal Commander’s Mando’a. “A siege on a Sith Temple. We found him like this.”

Anakin looks at the commander, lost for words, then at the waddling toddler currently being entertained by a grinning 212th trooper. Behind the two is another, who seems to be supervising the both of them. He looks back at the commander. “I don’t…” he flounders for words, grasping at straws for something apt to say in such a… unique situation. “I don’t understand? A Sith Temple shouldn’t… cause this sort of thing… I don’t think?”

“Suffice to say,” says Cody, “none of us thought this could happen no matter the mission.”

“Co-day! _Co-day-Co-day-Co-day_!”

The toddler has apparently escaped the one clone’s ministrations and now stands before the commander, a stubborn look on his round face and his arms held up with the distinct lack of dignity much children seem to possess.

“ _UP_.”

Anakin watches, completely flummoxed, as the commander drops down in one swift motion and plops the toddler onto his hip in another, looking completely at home with the motion. The toddler, as if to further bemuse his pervious padawan, then giggles in delight and slaps his palms to the scarred breast plate of his first in command.

“Good jab!”

Cody, looking the child straight in the eyes with a deathly sober face, nods sternly. “Of course, General Kenobi.”

As the toddler giggles, the commander removes his eyes from the child and stares straight into Anakin’s soul – or so it seems.

“What’ll happen of him?”

“Uh,” Anakin scrambles to reply, steeling himself finally to the reality of the situation. The council will be up in arms over this, he knows. His master is just about one of the most important strategists in the whole Republic Army, not to mention a highly sought after, combat orientated diplomat. “We’ll need to bring him home, I think. Bring him to the healers and see what they can do.” He scratches his cheek. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, as long as he stays safe.”

“And us?”

The previously moseying about troopers halt their absent-minded activities and Anakin finds himself the focus of nearly a dozen T-eyed visors, their black viewing ports utterly impassive and yet unfathomably fixated. They stared him down, as if he were a particularly pesky insect stuck to the heel of their boots.

“We won’t be leaving the General, yeah?” One of them comments, challenging.

Another laughs and claps the shoulder of one. “I’m sure we wouldn’t be sent off without the General,” they say, jovially, but there’s something hard and biting in their words. “We all know what happened the last time, remember?”

Anakin swallowed, a bitter sting to his gut and a tart flavor lacquering his tongue. Mentions of that bastard Krell were still enough to send him off into a rage even now. He bites back the “I’m sorry” that seems to bluster up his throat, and swallows again. “Yeah,” he says, almost tiredly. “You guys are coming with. I… I’ll make sure the council won’t send you off.

“And if you are,” he interrupts what must be an impromptu celebration, solemn, “I’ll make sure it’s with me. But only if it comes to that.”

Cody nods, something light in the darks of his eyes, before he cranes his neck and grins down at his general. The expression is almost enough to make Anakin stumble from whiplash. “Looks like we’re heading home, eh, General Kenobi?”

“Bwaa!” declares the child, a meaty fist punching the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests are welcome following in line with the plot of course.


End file.
